Fifteen Years On
by Chaimera
Summary: Fifteen years on, and things have changed for the former Xiaolin apprentices.


**Disclaimer: I own not even my shoes. Nothing here belongs to me.**

**Ok. This was meant to be a drabble. It mutated slightly, but it's still just a little one shot. I am unsure of how old they're supposed to be in the show, so I estimated at about 13-14. That puts them at 28-29 in this fic. If anyone has any legitimate quarrels with this, tell me.**

**Well, read on!**

**Fifteen Years On**

**By Chaimera**

"Well, I think it's time we should be going."

"So soon. I am most disappointed."

"Sorry Omi, we… Rai! Stop that. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

Kimiko shook off Raimundo's arm and rose from her seat. "You guys think just because I'm…"

"Yes, you must need much assistance in your womanly state. Are you bare foot?"

"Omi have you been reading that damn book? Again?"

"… No."

Clay laughed and shook his head. "You told him to throw it our fifteen years ago. Do you really think he ever will?"

Raimundo stifled a grin at Kimiko's deathly glare. "No. He was a lousy liar fifteen years ago too. Not much has changed."

The friends laughed as they moved through the temple. Kimiko paused in the great hall. There was portrait of them hung above the entrance. They were all there, including Dojo and Master Fung. They were all happy having once and for all, unequivocally banished evil from the world. Well the Wuya variety of evil anyway.

Dojo slithered up her arm and perched on her shoulder.

"Brings back fond memories, don't it?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. Good times. I still cant believe Master Fung forced us to continue training for another four years."

"Like you really cared."

Kimiko blushed and glanced at where Raimundo was standing, having an animated conversation with Omi.

"Ok, so it wasn't all bad."

"I think you got the best deal sister."

They both returned their gaze to the portrait, eye lingering on the form of Master Fung. The venerable old monk had died three years ago, happy and proud.

Dojo sighed. "I just wish he was still around to see all this."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Kim!" They were both jerked from their thoughts by a shout from the other side of the hall.

"What is it?" she snapped back, her fire element shining through clearly.

Raimundo grinned at her. "Check the time. We have to go."

Kimiko glanced at her watch and heaved a sigh of her own. "Ok, I'm coming."

The five friends moved across the main court yard towards the vault where an old man was waiting patiently for them.

"Time to go Master Pei."

"For now. You will return."

Rai smiled and put his arm around Kimiko. "Yeah tomorrow. Subtle way to remind us."

Kimiko stepped forward and took the old mans hand in hers. "Thank you for all your help, and thanks for lending us the Golden Tiger Claws. They've been so useful."

"I must admit, that was Omi's idea."

Kimiko turned to her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you, you silly little monk."

"I am not so little anymore."

Kimiko laughed. "That's true."

Raimundo embraced Omi briefly by way of goodbye before turning to Clay and holding up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Clay. You wanna go first my man?"

The giant Texan shook his head and tipped his hand. "No, but thank ya kindly. I'm gonna stay here at the temple for a while. Practice a bit."

Omi nodded eagerly. "Yes. Clay has conceded to stay and let me help him re-honing his abilities."

Clay smiled. "Yeah. Sure partner."

Kimiko and Raimundo smiled at their friends fondly. Kimiko leant forward to pick up the Golden Tiger Claws but Raimundo got there first.

"Let me."

Kimiko crossed her arms and frowned. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

Raimundo shrugged. "If you were a lady I'd consider it. Ow."

Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm and the others looked away politely. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Huh. Some friends. Golden Tiger Claws!"

He drew the Shen-Gong-Wu down through the air, opening the portal. Kimiko quickly hugged Clay, Omi, Dojo and Master Pei before stepping through. Raimundo waved at them before following her.

The pair stepped out onto the cold tiled floor of their kitchen. Raimundo placed the Tiger Claws on the counter top and wandered over to the fridge while Kimiko rifled through the mail.

"We're out of beer. And milk. I'm going down to the shop to get milk."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "And beer?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Go."

He kissed her quickly before disappearing out the front door.

Kimiko heard the door shut down stairs. She was standing on the balcony of their

bedroom, watching the sun set over the sparkling blue ocean. It had taken Raimundo a while to convince her to move, but they did, and she had to admit Brazil was beautiful.

She smiled as she felt him come up behind her. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Corny."

"So! What are you thinking about?" He repeated his question.

"Fifteen years ago."

"Ahh." Was his only reply.

"It almost doesn't seem that long ago, that we were four teenagers thrown into this weird new world of magic and fighting. God, we were so young."

She could almost hear his smile. "I remember you back then. Always on your cell or

PDA. You were a brat."

"And you were arrogant and rash."

"I'll give you that. So, maybe you weren't such a brat."

She grinned. "Don't try to back pedal. What's said is said."

"Fine."

"I wish Master Fung was still here. He'd have loved this."

Raimundo nodded and slid his arms around her waist, hands resting on the soft swell of her stomach.

"Yeah. Can you imagine. I bet he'd be giddy at the prospect of a kid that was half

Dragon of Wind and half Dragon of Fire."

She sighed, a bit sadly. Raimundo turned her in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just…" She looked down. "Rai… just promise me that we can keep our baby safe.

We may be older, but there are still people out there that want the Shen-Gong-Wu. That want us. Want to hurt us. What if…" Her voice trailed off, deep fears lest unspoken.

Raimundo pulled her closer. "Hey. I swear, I will always protect you, not that you need it, and our kid from everything. Just let them try and get past me."

Kimiko smiled and kissed her husband softly. "Good."

"And he, or she, will have a perfectly normal childhood. Well, as normal as you can get around here." He conceded as he watched the woman in his arms. She laughed and he smiled.

Fifteen years on, and all was how it as it should be.

**End.**

**Well. Feed back people. I need it to live. To Live!**

**Slán**


End file.
